House Party
by r.i.p. musictaco
Summary: Alinah and Hannah are bored so they throw a house party, hence the title.


Alinah and her best friend Hannah sat bored on the patio with their legs in the pool.

"You know what we should do?" Hannah asked.

"What Hannah?"

"Remember when you went to Italy and met all those people?"

"Yeah…why?" Alinah looked nervously at Hannah, not knowing what she might have planned.

"We should have a party."

"Here? Now?"

"Yeah, we can invite them and all of our friends."

"I dunno, they're a bit more…sophisticated. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"So, I met them and I think it will be great." She ran into the house and grabbed Alinah's cell so the people she called would answer. By the time Alinah entered the house Hannah had a grin plastered to her face. "He said they'll get here tomorrow night. I'll call our friends tomorrow."

"One of these days I am going to kill you."

"But I'm still here." She spun around the room happily, then dragged Alinah to buy some speakers.

* * *

"What are my parents gonna say about this?"

"You said they'll be in New York for another week. We'll be fine."

Alinah stormed off to her room and laid on the bed while Hannah finished getting things set up. "Last but not least." She muttered to herself while setting up a playlist and turning he speakers on. "She'll thank me later." Hannah heard the doorbell ring and saw some people she invited from her school. "Alinah!"

"What?" She made her way to the top of the stairs and saw people were showing up. "Come here, Hannah." She walked up the stairs. "Don't you think that its gonna get a little weird?" Alinah didn't know how wrong she was, when the doorbell rang again.

"Come on." Hannah pulled her down the stairs and opened the door. "Hi."

"Dustfinger?" He gave a crooked smile and walked to the back. Alinah glared at her friend who in turn smiled at her. They soon heard applauds coming from the back and walked outside. Their friends were being entertained by Dustfinger. Slowly more and more people showed and Alinah walked into the house to see black jackets? And they were actually doing quite nicely with people almost half their age.

There were people chugging booze and others were running madly through the house. Some fell into the pool in the process while others were pushed or thrown. Hannah never left Dustfinger and once pushed him into the pool. He just pulled her in with him, and she looked absolutely thrilled.

It was past midnight so Dustfinger made a bonfire and everyone was circled around it making smores. Alinah saw Hannah sitting next to Dustfinger and she looked as if she would collapse with him right there. Some of the people were falling asleep on the patio while others crashed in Alinah's living room. "Great. I throw a party and find a hundred drunk people scattered through my house."

"Yep," Hannah was staring to doze on Dustfinger's shoulder and he gave a small laugh. Alinah walked back into the house to see who was where and saw a guy asleep on her stairs. She walked beck down the stairs and saw that she, Hannah, Dustfinger, and Capricorn were the only ones still awake. Hannah looked drunk. Dustfinger and Capricorn had a few beers but nothing compared to the amount of alcohol her friends had consumed. Hannah had fallen asleep on Dustfinger's shoulder. He lifted her onto his arms and Alinah led them up a set of stairs.

"Where should I put her?" He looked at the sleeping girl and Alinah led him to a guest bedroom.

"I only have two guest bedrooms…so…" She looked nervously at Dustfinger and Capricorn. "Someone shares a room with Hannah or you share." She pointed to them and they took a step away from each other.

"I guess I can share a room with her. I don't think she'll mind too much." Dustfinger stated.

"Ok. The other guest room is just next to this one." Alinah pointed to another room and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Capricorn told her before walking into the doorway of the room.

"Goodnight." She couldn't fathom the cleanup of this place once everybody leaves.

* * *

Hannah opened her eyes and found Dustfinger sleeping soundly next to her and she screamed, waking him up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you there." She looked surprised but he knew she wasn't unhappy.

"We were short one room." He simply stated.

She drifted back to sleep, nestling up to Dustfinger, who looked like he didn't mind too much. "No, you need to help me get these people out of here and clean this place." Alinah told her. Seeing her rest her head on Dustfinger's shoulder, Alinah walked over to her and dragged her off the bed. "I mean now."

Hannah moaned as she hit the floor "Noooo."

"Yeess." Alinah replied. Hannah reluctantly pulled herself off the floor.

"Fine," She smiled lovingly at Dustfinger and he fell asleep. Alinah pulled out two megaphones from her closet, handing one to Hannah. Alinah walked halfway down the stairs and Hannah walked outside. They woke everyone and they were off the property in ten minutes.

"Now you get to help me clean this shit hole." She gave Hannah a vacuum. Alinah walked outside picking up the trash then doing the same inside.

"Are we done?" Hannah complained, while Alinah analyzed the room. We just have to straighten things up a little. They finished cleaning the house in about ten minutes. "What about those two guys upstairs?"

Alinah thought about them for a moment then realized "Oh crap. They left Capricorn."

"What do we do with them? Aren't they from Italy?"

"They are and I guess we'll just have to keep them in California." Hannah screamed in delight.


End file.
